


Snippets

by HerHighnessThePrincess



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, Tags will be updated as i add more snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerHighnessThePrincess/pseuds/HerHighnessThePrincess
Summary: Just a bunch of snippets that don't really belong anywhere
Relationships: MK | Qi Xiaotian (LEGO Monkie Kid)/Red Son (LEGO) Monkie Kid, Mei | Long Xiaojiao (LEGO Monkie Kid) & MK | Qi Xiaotian (LEGO Monkie Kid)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Snippet 1 (BlueMK AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated Mature because there is the possibility of me posting snippets which fit that description. This does not mean every single snippet will be mature. Trigger Warnings will be put on each individual chapter.

Mei hadn't been sure what she would find at the bottom of the hole. Best case scenario, MK standing victorious over the defeated Demon Bull Family. Worst case scenario-

Well. She didn't think about the worst case scenario as she piloted the Monkey Mech down to the bottom.

She didn't find either scenario there. In fact, she didn't find ANYTHING there. Just a whole lot of rubble and some broken pipes, along with some marks from the battle which had obviously taken place. No sign of either the Demon Bull Family or MK.

Mei swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"MK?" she asked, slowly exiting the Mech. "You down here?"

There was no response. Just the steady drip, drip, drip from the broken pipes and the cold air rushing through the area.

"Come on," Mei said, trying to control her nervousness. "If you're down here just say something. Ignoring me isn't funny."

Again, nothing. Mei's hand went to her dragon blade for a second.

The silence felt oppressive. Like there was something DECIDING to be quiet. Every single gust of wind now sounded like a breath taking from rattling lungs.

Mei felt like she was being watched.

And then she heard a cough. Followed by a hoarse "M-Mei?"

Relief flooded her heart and she let go of the hilt of her blade, running towards the sound. "MK!"

"Mei!" his voice was clearer now, and she could hear the delight in it. For some reason, it almost sounded echoey, but she chalked that up to the chamber they were in being large. "Mei, I-my leg is stuck. I'm gonna need your help to move it."

"Sure thing, buddy," she said, relieved to hear him speak as she ran faster. "Just let me-"

She only saw it coming out of the corner of her eye. Her split second decision to duck saved her, and she dodged the blow by sliding under it, skidding to her feet and grabbing the dragon blade a second later. "MK, what the he-"

Her breath went cold in her throat. Because the person standing in front of her, despite looking like MK, clearly wasn't HIM.

For one, MK wasn't the pale. Nor did he have white hair or clothing. Or hideous blue eyes which seemed to bore into her.

"Suuuurrppprriiiiiiiiiise," the thing wearing her best friend's skin jeered at her, grin twisting his face as it stretched wider-oh god, his skull, she could see his SKULL through his skin-and it laughed slightly, swaying on its feet. "Not what you were expecting, right?"

Mei swallowed, unsheathing her blade. She tried to make her voice steady when she spoke. "W-who the hell are you, and where is the real MK."

Her voice sounded like a little girl's.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the thing said, stepping closer and delighting in the way she took a step back.

Her grip on the blade tightened. "Where. Is. He."

"He's right here," it said, smirking. "I'm just taking his body for a little joyride."

"Let him go."

"Nope," it said, with a childish lisp, popping the 'p'. "It's been so long since I've been in a real human body. I'm not letting him go anytime soon."

Mei's glare didn't seem to phase it at all. "Then I'll make you let him go."

It laughed, high and chilling. "That's funny." It grabbed the staff it had flung over MK's shoulder. "You really think you can win."


	2. Snippet 2 (BlueMK AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence

Red Son should not have let his guard down after the canister was broken. In retrospect it had been an incredibly foolish thing to do-but the key word there was retrospect. He hadn’t  _ known _ what was coming after that. He had just been so ridiculously happy that his father was back that he didn’t even remember the danger until it was too late. It was only when his mother had been about to transport them that he realized, and turned around to look for the spirit.

He had finally seen it approaching a terrified MK just as his mother took them away.

And now, a week later, the city was in ruins. He, his parents, and every single one of MK’s friends had tried to fight back, but they couldn’t. The demon possessing MK had all of the boy’s strength and none of his qualms-none of his empathy, his kindness, his naivety. 

None of the things that made him good.

None of them could defeat it. All of MK’s friends held back during fights, unwilling to hurt their friend. Even Red Son’s father and mother did not want the blood of a child on their hands. As for Red Son himself-

Well. He hadn’t  _ quite _ figured out what he felt for the brash, kind human, but he had gained some idea over the past week. The way his heart tore itself to shreds whenever he saw the possessed boy was certainly a fairly obvious clue.

And, with even more retrospect, going out to challenge the demon alone was an even worse idea. Red Son  _ hadn’t _ even told anyone that he was going. Right now his parents were probably worried sick about him.

And they had good reason to be. Because he had gone. And he had lost. And now the demon was standing above him, staff pressed down on his chest, ready to make a final blow.

But even now, at potentially the end of his life, Red Son couldn’t help but focus on MK. On what the demon had done to him.

The human had grown far thinner since a week ago, his figure gaunt and harsh. His skin was stretched tight across bone, borderline translucent skin making his appearance all the more haunting. His pale white hair (originally a dark, perfect brown that Red Son would do  _ anything _ to have back right now) hung messily past his shoulders in clumps, uncared for. His clothes were in tatters (oh god, how many times had he seen MK with that stupid t-shirt and hoodie, and now they were both ruined) hanging onto his battered and broken frame. His arm which the Monkey King had broken by accident (before reeling back in horror, Red Son recalled, at what he did to his pupil) was still obviously shattered, hanging limp at his side.

And his face. Oh god, his face.There was none of the light and warmth in it that Red Son had come to expect. Teeth were drawn back in a twisted and malicious mockery of a grin, sharp, inhuman fangs exposed. His eyes were an empty blue, the only emotion coming from them being the malice the demon exuded.

Red Son had expected the demon to finish him off any second now, weakened as he was. But the demon, content in its victory, had taken the opportunity to gloat.

“Did you seriously think you could  _ win _ ?” it hissed, expression vicious as it pressed the staff down harder on Red Son’s chest. He failed to hide his grunt of pain, and the smile on its face widened. “Did you think you had a chance in hell of beating me? I mean, come on, you’re the worst fighter out of all of my opponents. You’re pathetic.”

The words stung coming from MK’s mouth. Almost as much as when they were coming from his father’s mouth. But Red Son didn’t dignify the spirit with a response. He just glared, hoping all of his fury and none of his desperation showed in his eyes.

“I mean, why bother?” it asked, letting up for a second to let Red Son take in a gasp of air. “You can’t win. Even if you were fighting at your full strength-which you weren’t-you couldn’t beat me. I have thousands of years on you. You’re just a child, much like my host body.”

Something in  _ that _ statement caused Red Son’s temperament to snap. Because he was barely even angry at the demon for hurting him, his father, and the entire world now-no, it had done something far worse. It had hurt MK, the single most innocent person in the world. A child who had done nothing wrong but be the right person to pick up the staff. 

Something in his expression must have twitched, because the demon took notice. “Aw, you upset about who I took as a host body?”

“I would prefer if you took no one, and crawled back into the dirt where you belong,” Red Son hissed, ignoring the pain in his chest. “It would be far more preferable than you walking around in anyone’s skin.”

“Oh, but I’m not just  _ anyone _ , am I?” the demon asked, sounding amused. “I’m the one person no one wants to hurt, apparently. Even the Monkey King, quite possibly the only person who even  _ can _ defeat me, is unwilling to lay a finger on this precious little boy. He must mean quite a lot to all of you.”

The demon’s smirk widened before it said its next words. “Of course, I’ll have to move to another body before long. This one’s reaching the end of its lifetime anyways.”

Red Son’s eyes widened at that, and the demon cackled, voice hoarse and ragged. “W-what do you mean by that?”

“Oh, this boy may be strong, but he’s just a human,” the demon crooned. “I go through them so fast. He’s already on his last legs, and soon I’ll be doing nothing more than lugging a rotting corpse around. I’ll have to pick someone else to possess soon.”

Red Son lurched up, fire sparking on his fingertips, but a split second later the demon had him pinned again, staff pressed against his throat.

“Does that bother you?” the demon mocked. “I thought you weren’t one of his friends. I’m surprised to see you get so worked up over the death of one measly little human.”

“Get  _ out _ of him,” Red Son hissed, furious and desperate and hateful all in one. “Get out of him, right now, or I will burn you to a  _ crisp _ !”

“You can’t touch me when I’m in his body,” the demon said. “And I have no reason to leave his body. So no, I don’t think I will be leaving anytime soon. Why would I want to have him around so he could challenge me later, after all?”

Red Son’s eyes widened. If what the demon said was true-and it probably was-MK would be dead soon. Dead and gone, buried in the ground. And Red Son couldn’t do a thing to stop it. He had no way to threaten the demon, or reason with it, or offer it something-

Wait.

Red Son’s mouth was moving before he even had a chance to realize what he was saying. “T-take me instead.”

The demon stared at him for a second, seeming surprised. Red Son continued before it could get a word in, or finish him off.

“Think about it,” he said, voice blatantly desperate and pleading. “I’m not human. I’m a demon, which means I can withstand you far better than he can. He’s already too weak to be a threat, whereas I’m strong. You can use me instead.”

The demon was silent for a second. Red Son’s voice was quiet when he spoke his next word.

“Please.”

Slowly, the demon’s expression shifted from shock to amusement. “Alright,” it purred. “You do have a point. You’re going to last so much longer than he ever would.”   
  


Then MK’s eyes rolled back, and he collapsed, convulsing on the ground. For an awful second Red Son thought he might be dying, but then white and blue smoke drifted from his mouth, the spirit exiting his body. When they were fully separated, the demon floated in the air, but Red Son’s eyes were once again fixed on MK.

MK was barely conscious, but dark brown eyes were already looking at him, an expression of pure confusion crossing the younger boy’s face. For a split second, all Red Son did was stare at him as well.

In retrospect, he probably should have grabbed MK and ran. He might have prevented what happened next.

The demon went from floating in the air to forcing itself inside of Red Son all at once, and he almost choked when it went down his throat. Already he could feel its effects taking hold, his skin turning ashen, and his entire body felt like it was freezing over. He convulsed, dropping to his knees as he tried to fight it, but he already knew it would be useless.

But it hadn’t taken over him. Not yet. It would, but not yet. He still had some time left.

Through teary eyes, he fixed his gaze on MK, who had managed to scramble to his feet and looked almost frozen to the spot, eyes wide with horror.

“No,” MK gasped, sounding more concerned about Red Son than himself. “No-you shouldn’t have-”   
  
Red Son fought back a sob. “Run,” he rasped out, trying to get his voice loud enough for MK to hear. “I-I can’t fight it. You’ve gotta  _ run _ -”   
  


MK shook his head, stumbling closer, and Red Son lurched back, pushing himself away. “Run!” Red Son yelled. “I’m going to hurt you if you don’t! You have to get away now!”

Thankfully, MK seemed to get the message his time, instead taking weak steps back. “But-I don’t understand-” MK started to cry, tears streaking down his cheeks. “Why did you save me?”

He had to tell him. Now, before it was too late. He may never get the chance to again.

“I-” Red Son sobbed, curling into a little ball. He could feel the spirit taking over his mind, clawing at his free will. He shook his head, trying to get his thoughts out one last time. “I love you, MK.”

Red Son’s control slipped from his grasp, and his vision went black as the demon took over. The last thing he saw was MK staring at him through wide eyes.


End file.
